Nudist Foxes' Life (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A request by ultimateCCC. Fiona's house burns down in a freak accident, and she needs a place to stay while it gets fixed up, winding up at Tails' home. However, Tails soon finds out about Fiona's secret, and fun ensues. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the one-shot. All rights go to the respective holders and so on.**

 **And here we are again! Another one-shot! Requested by a friend of mine on here in ultimateCCC. Man, it seems like each time I publish a new one, someone has another request in. This was requested last year, but because it was the holidays and I'd been probably more productive than I've ever been on this site last year, I wanted to take a break, dammit. And dammit, I'm back from my break. What an interesting year 2018 was. At least it wasn't dull. Anyway, this one-shot focuses on Fiona and Tails... again. But it's a lemony scented affair this time... again. So, obviously, all characters involved are 16/18 or over depending on the laws of your country, and with that said, I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Fiona looked up at the clock, tapping her pencil against the piece of paper in front of her. The midday sky was starting to darken, and she'd warmed up in the weather, with the ambience of the nice little cafe she was in helping to calm her mood. She looked down again at the piece of paper, sighing as she saw the lines on it.

"Refill to help you out?" asked the waitress.

"Yes, please," Fiona smiled. "And another bacon sandwich too, if that's okay."

"No problem," the waitress said. She refilled Fiona's cup and then walked away, shouting the food order out.

The red vixen, meanwhile, looked down at her piece of paper. Away from her job as a dance teacher, she also got into the habit of drawing to help her calm down. It was very therapeutic, but at the moment, she couldn't think of anything to draw, just leaving some idle markings. She was shaken from it when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Fiona! Hey!" said Amy on the other end. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Fiona. "Why?"

"It's just... you left pretty quickly after our class," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just needed to rest up," Fiona said. "It was a pretty intense session."

As their conversation continued, somehow the subject of Tails was brought up, and Fiona suddenly felt herself drawing with one hand while the other held the phone up. Before she knew it, Fiona was only replying with some confirmations and small sounds rather than her own sentences, and after an exasperated sigh from Amy, she stopped.

"So... are we having a class tomorrow or not?" Amy asked. "I brought it up like five times!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Fiona said. "Yeah, we're having a class tomorrow. It's some salsa stuff."

"Okay..." Amy said. "Are you sure you're all right? You zoned out a bit there?"

Fiona nodded, and looked to see a picture of Tails' face on the paper. Just him smiling innocently. It had been some time since she last saw him. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Same time at my place?"

"You're lucky that your house is closer than the actual dance studio," Amy laughed. "I'll see you then."

"You too."

The two hung up, and the waitress walked over. "One extra bacon sandwich... and ooh, you're making some headway on that drawing, huh?"

"Yeah," Fiona nodded. "I guess I feel... I don't know, like I just miss him. It's been some time."

"Well, go ahead and reconnect with him when you get the chance," the waitress smiled.

Fiona looked up and was about to smile back, when she looked at the TV. The waitress stepped out of the way, and the footage showed the house where Fiona lived to have been on fire, with several people - some of which she recognised - putting out the flames and gathering as much of her stuff as they could.

"Shit..." Fiona cursed. "That's my place."

The waitress gasped. "Oh, god..."

Fiona stood up quickly, leaving some money on the table and running off, leaving her food and drink behind. She hopped into her car and drove as fast as she could through the traffic, soon finding her way back to her house and seeing a pile of charred wood and burned bricks, with some firemen packing up to go. She went over to one of them to speak.

"Hey!" she said.

"Oh, hey," the fireman replied. "Do you live here, miss?"

Fiona looked at the house again, before turning back to the fireman. "Not any more, apparently."

"Well, it's no trouble," said the fireman. "We've got some guys who are going to help rebuild it. However... your dance studio will take longer."

"I figured as much..." Fiona said. "So, what happened?"

"There was a freak gas main accident," he said. "No foul play was involved. Just some internal stuff, mostly."

"But it'll be fine?" she asked.

"As fine as we can make it," the fireman said sadly. "My advice would be to find somewhere to stay for a bit. Friend, family, whoever."

"Luckily, I've got plenty of friends," Fiona said. "Speaking of which, I saw them on TV, bringing my stuff out. Could I have it?"

The fireman nodded, and showed Fiona around to the back of the truck. There were a few bags of what few possessions survived, including some instructional videos, art stuff, and some games and movies that she had, as well as some clothing, which she was thankful for.

"You know," the fireman said, "I don't often like to pry in a lady's business, but the clothing was a lot easier to care for because... well, there wasn't as much of it as there was other stuff."

"I g-guess it got burned in the fire," Fiona said, stammering.

"Yeah... I guess it did..." The fireman raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Anyway, yeah, take your stuff, and find a place to hunker down. It'll take a while, but you'll have your place back up and running. I promise."

"Thank you," Fiona smiled, hugging the fireman.

He hugged back. "No problem. Just focus on finding a new place, okay?"

Fiona nodded, and the fireman helped her move the stuff into her car before she got back in it. She started it up, but didn't move, instead typing various numbers on her phone and asking them all the question of if she could stay over for the time being after explaining what happened. But... well...

"Sorry, got Sonic staying over," Amy said.

"I would, but I'm moving house soon," said Scourge.

"I'm about to be evicted," said Sonic.

"I'm getting married soon!"

"I've got a kid on the way..."

"Moving to a new place."

"Got a new job, so I'm trying to work on my schedule."

"Ugh!" Fiona sighed after the last call was over, but she forgot to hang up, causing the person on the other end to begin an angry tirade before Fiona actually hung up. "God fucking dammit..." She slammed her head on the steering wheel in frustration, then looked at the last number.

"Tails... I guess he's the last one..." She punched the number in, waiting for the call, to be met with a high voice. "Hello? Tails?"

"Oh, no, this Cream," said the rabbit on the other end. "Tails is currently babysitting me, but he needed the bathroom."

"Oh, it's cool then. Just tell him that I-"

"Cream?" a deep voice asked. "Who's that?"

Tails? Fiona scratched her head as Cream spoke. "It's some lady. Sounds pretty." Cream gave the phone to Tails.

"Hello?" Fiona tried again.

"Fiona?" asked Tails. "What's wrong?"

"I... um..." Wow. Fiona couldn't reply. Tails had grown up. Then again, maybe his voice had just broken. "Oh, it's just..."

"Oh, crap..." Tails said when he realised. "Cream just turned it over to the news. Someone's house exploded. Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Fiona said. "And no. That house was mine..."

"Oh, jeez... I'm sorry, Fiona..."

"It's no problem," the red vixen said. "They're getting it patched up. They don't know how long it'll take. Listen, um... I have all my stuff that survived packed and ready to go, and I need a place to crash for a little bit until it's all fixed up. Is it okay if I stay with you?"

Tails smiled. "Sure. Come over in... half an hour? Vanilla is on her way to pick Cream up, so I'll see you then."

"Oh, um... thanks," Fiona smiled. "See you when I see you."

Tails chuckled. "Before you take off, I should give you my address."

"Oh... yeah..." Fiona giggled a bit sheepishly, and thanked Tails after said address was giving. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Hey, it's no problem. And I hope that things get better for you soon," the yellow fox said. "See you later."

"Later."

The two hung up, and Fiona's eyes widened. Tails can't have grown up that much... could he? She shook it off, driving around and deciding to pick up some stuff from the stores around her, even making sure to take out some extra money to help herself. She checked her clock to find that she was running a bit late, so she went over to Tails' house.

She knocked on the door, and soon it was answered. She gazed upon Tails... but found herself looking upwards a bit. Tails had gotten taller, easily taller than her. His flannel shirt hid a slim but well-built frame, and his twin tails popped out of his jeans, spinning around as they usually did. Also... was that some fuzz on his face?

"You okay?" Tails asked.

"Oh, um... yeah, I'm fine," Fiona said. "Where... where do I put my stuff?"

Tails smiled. "There's a spare room upstairs that I hardly use. I'll put it up there and set a bed up for you, if you want."

"I'd like that," Fiona said.

"So," Tails asked as he took a couple of bags, "what happened to your house?"

"Freak gas main accident," said Fiona. "I was at a nice little cafe getting some damn good food when I saw it on the news."

"Damn shame," Tails said. Fiona wasn't used to Tails swearing. She kind of liked it. "What's the plan?"

"Eh, the city or whoever it is is going to fix my house. There wasn't a lot of structural damage, so it might be an easy fix. But my dance studio, which is my main source of income... that'll take longer."

"Heck, my garage has got enough space," said Tails. "You could run classes in there, if you want."

"Really?" Fiona asked. "Wouldn't it get crowded?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, you were a real grease monkey the last time we met. Or grease fox, as the case may be."

"Oh, that's true," Tails smiled. "I still am. But I have an actual place where I work, and I only do some little stuff at home. So, while I'm at work, maybe you could start classes there? I'll be sure to move some room."

"You don't have a car?" Fiona asked.

Tails pointed to his tails. "I got these. I'm good."

Fiona smiled. "Well, with offers like that, how could I decline?" She moved to hug Tails. "Thank you."

Tails hugged back, and Fiona suddenly felt short. And a bit squished. When did Tails get this strong? Why is he this strong? And she never noticed earlier, but his face looked more mature as well, and his breathing sounded deep in his chest, causing some very pleasant tingles in Fiona.

"Like I said on the phone, it's no problem," Tails said as the hug broke. "Now, I'd best get your stuff taken upstairs. Then, you know, sort out the spare room so that it's presentable."

Fiona nodded, giving another smile. Over the next half an hour, she helped him take her bags up to the spare room, and she got a look at it for herself, smiling at the amount of space there was and that everything was at least painted. Over the course of the next half an hour after that, they got the bed sorted, TV, books if need be, and other such stuff.

"Oh, man..." Tails said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "That was... hard work..."

"Sorry about that," said Fiona.

"Don't be," Tails smiled. "I'm just going to shower. And from the looks of it, you might need one too."

"Could I go before you?" Fiona asked. "I've been stuck in my car for a little while, and the air conditioning didn't do a lot to help."

"Of course," Tails said. "You may need to just relax anyway. Go ahead."

The red vixen thanked him, and he showed her to the shower. She figured out on her own how to put the water on, and she turned the heat up well. She stripped off completely, finally letting herself breathe for a bit before stepping under the water. She looked down at herself, and she wasn't completely horny, but her nipples were hard... and maybe her core was a bit soaked... and she couldn't really blame that on the water cascading down her body.

'Damn Tails...' She sighed, reaching to cup her breasts. 'Why did he have to get so hot now? He got taller, more handsome, and when did he get muscles?' She felt hornier and wetter, then sighed to herself. 'Snap out of it. Just shower, leave, let Tails shower, and get settled in.'

She had her shower, getting herself all clean before getting out. She wrapped up in a towel, and didn't see Tails anywhere. "Tails?"

"You done up there?" the fox asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay! I'm coming up!" Tails said.

Fiona quickly rushed out, towelling off and drying herself. She went through her clothes, and sighed. There was a reason that she didn't have a lot of clothes, and she wasn't sure if she could get away with that reason in the company of someone so kind. She got dressed in some spare clothes, and walked downstairs, as Tails was walking up those same stairs.

"Fiona..." he said, looking her up and down as they passed. "You're... um... you okay with wearing that?"

"Yeah," Fiona giggled. "Sorry. Is... is it too little?"

"No, it's... it's fine," Tails said. "I mean, heck, you're indoors, and that's probably what you'd wear when teaching, so just wear what makes you feel comfortable, right?"

Fiona giggled. "Well... I'm feeling pretty comfortable right now... and it's not just the clothes that I'm wearing..."

Tails smiled nervously. "You know... um... if you want, I can lend you some spare clothes of mine from before my growth spurts..."

Fiona leaned closer, resting her head on his neck. "I wonder exactly how much you've grown..."

Tails blushed. "Um... I should go and... shower..."

"Sure." Fiona back away, kissing his cheek. "Thank you again for this."

"No problem," Tails nodded. "So... could I..."

"Oh, yeah... my bad..."

She backed away, and let Tails go up to have his shower. As he did, she smiled to herself wickedly. She went downstairs and looked around, making sure that all of the windows and curtains were shut. She shed what little clothing she had, and left herself in white lacy underwear as she curled up on the couch.

"Hmm... he's been so hospitable towards me..." she said to herself. "And... gods... he's gotten so sexy..."

* * *

 **Warning: The following is a mini-lemon that leads to a bigger lemon a bit later on. If you are under the appropriate age, then just go straight down to the bottom. Otherwise, please enjoy.**

* * *

She felt her nipples getting hard at the thought of him. She thought about him, naked in the shower. She thought about how tall he'd gotten, and she wanted to see how much more muscle he'd developed. She wanted to see the water dripping off of him, the towel low around his waist, his cock hard against the fabric of it.

"Oh... fuck..." Fiona laid back. "I can't... fucking take it..."

She slipped the underwear off to join her clothes, arching her back and reaching her hands up to her breasts. She palmed them hard, rolling her nipples around before pinching them. She imagined how rough Tails' hands would be, and him biting down on her tits like they belonged all to him... she slapped her breasts gently, enjoying the sting before pinching her hard buds again.

"Christ... mmm..." She reached down to cup her pussy. "So fucking wet... I really hope that Tails forgives me for the mess that I'm about to make..."

She starts rubbing herself gently, keeping her legs spread, one down on the floor and the other up on the couch as she begins playing with herself. She uses one hand to keep her wet lips open, rubbing them as her other hand goes from rubbing her breasts up to her mouth. She started sucking her own fingers to get them ready.

She moved her hand back down her body, letting it rub past her nipples once more before reaching her core, pushing a finger against the entrance to her cunt before slowly pushing in. She keened her head back and let out a low moan in her throat, panting as she rubbed her finger back and forth inside her.

"Mmm... fuck..." Fiona moaned. "It's been... so long... since I've been fucked... I really want Tails right now... I want to jump him in the shower... suck his fat dick... have him fuck me however he wants... I'll bet that he's such a gentleman too, but... I want him to fuck me hard..."

She started adding more fingers to her pussy, getting about four inside of herself and letting her thumb rub her clit. Her free hand was over her mouth, as she hoped to silence her moans as she frigged herself to her impending orgasm, but she was unable to help the odd squeak here and there.

"God... fuck!" Fiona sighed. "This is... amazing... I'm so..."

"Holy shit!"

Fiona stopped what she was doing, sitting up and covering herself with her underwear as opposed to doing the sensible thing and actually putting it back on. She looked over the back of the sofa to see Tails, wearing only a pair of jeans as he held a shirt in his hands, allowing Fiona to see just how good he looked with no shirt on. Verdict: Way too damn good.

"Tails!" Fiona said. "I... um... I..."

"I-I heard a noise after I finished showering," said Tails. "I came down to see if you were okay, and I caught you... um..."

"Yeah?" Fiona smirked.

"I... I didn't mean to..." Tails sighed. "But... it was hard not to notice... I mean, difficult..."

Fiona smiled, letting her underwear fall to the ground as she stood up. She took slow, sensual steps to Tails, looking right up at him and stroking a finger down his chest. She leaned in and nipped playfully at his neck, leaning up to tease his ears with her teeth.

"You know... I don't have many clothes for a reason..." she said.

"What... would that be?"

Fiona giggled. "I'm sort of a nudist. I'd never go public with it, but... around the house... nobody else to bother me... it makes me feel free..."

Tails blushed. "Well... if you want... you don't have to worry about that in this house... I won't judge you..."

"Yeah?" Fiona reached a hand down to coast over Tails' bulge.

"Yeah..." Tails nodded. "In fact... I'd like to join you... if I may..."

Fiona winked. "I was close to screaming your name earlier... why not make me do it for real this time?"

Tails smiled, dropping his shirt. As Fiona turned to head back to the couch, Tails double-checked that everything was shut and closed before stripping what little he had on. He hopped over the couch and sat, and Fiona climbed on top of him, feeling her wet pussy glide over his stiff prick as the foxes deeply kissed.

"You can feel how close I was to cumming, right?" Fiona asked.

"I can..." Tails said, thrusting up against her a bit. "I really just want to fuck you right now..."

The red vixen winked. "Then why don't you?"

The yellow fox winked back. "I've got something else in mind..."

Tails suddenly pushed Fiona back, and didn't waste any time teasing her. He dove down to her pussy, licking at it furiously. He reached his hands up under her thighs to keep them spread as his tongue wriggled inside of her wet cunt, and he could taste what juices were building up there. He moaned as he drank them down, his head kept still by Fiona's thighs as he reached a hand under her tail to play with her ass, squeezing it.

"Ooh... naughty..." Fiona grinned down at Tails. "But... fuck it... it's all yours... take that pussy... take my ass... just fuck me..."

Tails grinned and hummed around Fiona's pussy before moving up to suckle on her clit. He slipped three fingers of his own inside of her well and pumped them fast and hard, soon hearing the desired squishing sound and staying attached. After a few more moments, Fiona buckled under the pressure, screeching and letting out her orgasm as he hands kept Tails' face in place.

"Fuuuuuck!" Fiona moaned, her legs shaking. "God! So... so good!"

Tails chuckled, pulling away. "Hehe... I've made a lot of exes really happy with that..."

"You? Exes?" Fiona asked. "Ugh... doesn't matter... lay back... you've earned a reward... I want to taste the dick that's going to fuck me nice and hard..."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Tails saluted playfully, laying back on the couch. He didn't need to stroke himself to stay hard. The crimson beauty before him was already enough. She moved and leaned down to lick his cock, stroking it as she ran her tongue up over the tip and back down again.

"Mmm... big boy..." Fiona giggled. "I bet that your oral skills weren't the only thing that kept those exes happy..."

"Why don't we find out?" Tails growled.

"Ooh... a bit demanding? I like that..."

She sucked the head of his cock, stroking him with both hands and pulling her mouth back up several times. She repeated this process before moving down more, taking more of his cock into her mouth as she stroked, using one hand to rub his penis and the other to finger herself, feeling how wet she still was and not caring if it was more recent or from her previous orgasm.

"Oh... god..." Tails moaned. He reached a hand on the back of her head, thrusting a bit into her mouth. "Take it all... damn..."

Fiona giggled, and soon did just that. She moved to deep-throat the entire cock, taking it all the way down until her nose rested against his stomach. She let her tongue out a bit to lick his balls, and Tails grinned, reaching to keep her head in place a bit before thrusting, doing little jabs as his meat was already all the way down Fiona's mouth. She soon needed air, pulling away as Tails' grip wasn't that hard on her head, and she smiled.

"Hehe... I'd say that cock's lubed up enough now..."

Tails smiled. "I mean... it already was earlier... but I like the lip service..."

Fiona sighed and knelt up, sitting up on Tails' lap. She ground against him teasingly, feeling his hard cock rub against her pussy lips before reaching down to grab it. She stroked it and slowly sank down on it, moaning and kissing his neck as she sank all the way down onto his dick. She slowly moved up and down on it, looking down at Tails' face and smiling.

"Mmm... you look handsome like this... naked and deep inside me..." Fiona moaned, slowly grinding up and down. "Fuck... you're hitting me deep..."

Tails reached down to grab the red vixen's ass, slapping it a bit. "And you're so damn tight... I'd be shocked that you sank all the way down so easily if you didn't suck me so good earlier..."

"Doesn't hurt that my cunt is so fucking wet anyway..." Fiona panted. "Enough talk... fuck me... hard..."

Tails grinned, grabbing Fiona's hips and lifting them up as he thrust up into her. Fiona ground herself against the yellow fox's crotch in circles, letting his penis hit every angle that it could inside of her. Tails remained thrusting up, his balls smacking against her ass and their skin making loud smacking sounds as Tails gave her what she wanted.

"Yes! Fuck!" Fiona moaned, grabbing Tails' face to kiss him.

Tails reached down to rub her clit, keeping one hand steady on her hips. "Mmm... god... I can feel how close you are..."

"Because I am!" Fiona sighed. "I'm... ah... aaaahhh!"

She lifted herself up, spraying her juices over Tails' face and chest. Tails continued to rub his cock against her insides as well as rubbing her clit, letting more juices drip out. After her orgasm, Fiona fell forward, licking Tails' lips and cheeks clean of her climax before going down to lick his chest too.

"Fuck... that's so sexy..." Tails moaned.

Fiona smirked. "Mmm... so was that orgasm..." She then lay back, keeping her legs spread for him. "Give it to me again... get on top of me and fuck me into the couch..."

Tails smirked, and mounted up on her, but instead of sliding his cock inside of her, he slid in three fingers. He pumped them hard, and soon got her to squirt again, his wrist covered in her juices. He moved up to rub his dick against her slit as she reached over for his arm, licking the juices off before biting his fingers gently.

"Dirty girl..." Tails smirked.

"Oh... you're about to find out how..." Fiona winked. "Get that cock deep in my pussy and make me squirt..."

"I think I already know how dirty..." Tails grinned.

Fiona smiled, and kept her legs spread as Tails speared himself inside her in one fell swoop. He lifted his hips up and thrust deeply into Fiona's pussy, reaching a hand down to her mouth so that she could lick it, biting it and growling playfully as Tails humped his cock deep inside of her wet hole. He put his other hand down on her clit to rub it, and Fiona grabbed at her own tits, squeezing them hard and stopping them from jiggling too much as Tails fucked her.

"Oh! Fuck! Mmm! Mmm!" Fiona licked Tails' hand more, lifting her head and throwing it back as she felt her orgasm on its way. "I'm close! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Yes! Yeees! YES!"

She pushed herself away as another jet of her juices coated Tails' cock. In reply, he smiled and fucked into her again, pulling out as more juices sprinkled before leaning down to lick her pussy. He suckled on her clit and fingered her to help her complete her orgasm, and she came down from it panting, with the yellow fox moving up to kiss her, muffling her moans as their tongues collided.

They pulled away, and Tails looked down, smiling as he pushed the head of his cock against her ass. "Hmm... tight..."

Fiona gasped, but couldn't hide her moan. "You want that hole, huh?"

"Has it been taken?" Tails asked.

"Yes... but not by someone like you..." Fiona blushed. She reached to keep her legs spread. "I'm pretty sure that it's lubed up enough... so go ahead... take it, lover..."

Tails smiled. "How about I make sure first?"

The red vixen blushed. "Such a gentleman..."

She kept herself spread, and Tails leaned down to see her rear hole winking at him. It looked clean, save for the pussy juices that were running down over it. He carefully leaned in, licking the hole slowly, moving back and forth from her ass to her pussy with slow licks around both before leaning down and shoving his tongue in her ass-hole.

"Oh!" Fiona gasped, reaching to finger herself as Tails licked her rear. "Mmm! Yes!"

Tails growled and grinned, spanking her ass playfully as he licked her hole more. "Fucking tasty... just like your cunt..."

"Ooh... such a mouth on you..." Fiona winked, moaning more and biting her lip.

Tails chuckled, licking Fiona's bung-hole more before sliding a finger in slowly. She gasped louder, spraying a bit from it as Tails fingered her ass and sucked her clit again. He soon slipped in another finger, opening up her ass-hole a bit more, and doing it slowly as he sucked what juices he could from her pussy, the rest flowing down to lube up her ass even more.

"Mmm... yes..." Fiona moaned. "It... it's feeling better already... but your dick's way bigger than your fingers..."

Tails chuckled. "Tell me something that I don't know..."

Fiona smirked. "All right. Anal... really gets me going..."

"Another thing I could tell from your smirks," Tails replied, his voice huskier than usual as he slipped in a third finger, hearing Fiona gasp again. She came once more, and he lapped up her juices and smiled. "And there... there's the proof..."

"Then... let me give you more proof... take my ass..."

The yellow fox panted, grinning as he mounted up. He pushed the head of his cock against her ass, reaching down to grab her tits as he slowly slid in. She gasped, but moaned as Tails sank into her ass, and Tails looked down at her face, seeing a more pleasurable expression as opposed to a pained one.

"See?" Fiona smirked. "Told you..."

"Guess I should have listened..."

Tails grabbed under her legs, slowly moving his hips back and forth, his cock sliding deeper inside of her ass. He kept a steady pace as he hooked up Fiona's legs more, hooking them under his arms and thrusting harder. Fiona's head was thrown back again before she looked up at him, her eyes rolling back.

"That's it... fuck me deep... slam that ass raw..."

Tails smirked, leaning down so that his body was pressed closer with Fiona's. The two kissed as Tails resumed his thrusting, slamming up and down into her ass. He reached a hand down to rub her clit, feeling her pussy vibrating as he fucked her more. He changed position again, kneeling up and keeping one of her legs over his shoulder while he fucked her ass harder, pinching her tits with one hand and her clit with the other before Fiona gasped.

"Fuck! Yes! You make all my holes feel sooo gooood!" She rocked back as her pussy began to cum again, squirting as Tails kept thrusting. "Fuck! I love that! I love how my cunt opens and sprays as you fuck my ass!"

"Jesus..." Tails smiled, pulling out. "You were right... you really do like an ass fuck..."

Fiona giggled, getting up and getting on all fours, holding the couch. "And I really want another one... please... give it to me... make me cum again..."

The yellow fox smiled and mounted her from behind again, pushing his cock in her ass once more. This time around was a lot easier, as her ass was still gaping. Tails slid all the way in easily, his balls resting against her pussy lips. He gripped her ass as he started thrusting again.

"Oh, fuck!" Fiona's fingers sunk into the couch arm as Tails railed her. "Fucking nail that ass!"

Tails spanked her. "You like a good butt-fucking, baby?"

"I fucking love it!" Fiona panted, her tongue rolling out in pleasure.

Tails grinned, reaching over to pull her hair as he kept spanking her. "Dirty little slut..."

"Yes! Fuck!"

Fiona's eyes rolled back, and she felt her head turned so that Tails could kiss her deeply while still rutting into her ass deeply. He had her kneeling up, his free hand caressing her body, soon reaching down to find her pussy again and finger it. Fiona reached down to rub her clit, and soon shook as she climaxed again, moaning and shaking as her nectar shot out. She almost fell back before Tails caught her, lifting his hand up with hers to taste her juices.

"Oh... god..." Fiona moaned, turning to kiss Tails. "Tell me you're close..."

Tails chuckled. "When you fuck an ass and pussy as good as yours... it's difficult not to get close..."

Fiona smiled. "Hmm... what do you want to do to finish?"

Tails grinned. "I want to fill your ass up..."

Fiona giggled, sitting up and pushing back so that she was riding Tails in reverse. She reached down or his cock, teasing it with the rim of her ass before sitting down on it, moaning. Tails reached up to grab her tits, keeping her in place as he thrust up into her rear hole once more.

"Ooh... fuck..." Fiona moaned. "Slam my ass... make me cum again and fill me up..."

Tails grinned, lifting the red vixen's legs up and fucking up into her ass-hole again. Fiona moaned, grinding herself back and forth as her lover's cock slammed into her hole. She moaned, sitting up and down and panting as Tails thrust inside of her.

"Yes! Mmmf!" Fiona reached down to finger her pussy, using her other hand to rub her clit. She turned to kiss Tails. "God... please promise me... that you'll never keep yourself concealed again in this house... I don't know if I'll ever be able to keep my hands off you..."

"Same for you..." Tails moaned, licking her neck. "I'm close... Fiona..."

"God... my name sounds so good when you say it like that..." She bounced more before turning to kiss him. "I... love you..."

Tails bit her neck. "I love you too... now... cum... cum with me..."

She nodded, moaning as she felt her juices spraying out again. A steady stream flew from her cunt, and more splashes were added as Tails fucked her ass. The yellow fox gripped her hips and held her down for a few more thrusts before he buried himself deep inside of her, spewing his cum.

"Fuck!" Tails growled, pumping more of his white load into her ass. "Shit... so fucking good!"

"Mmm! Yes!" Fiona moaned, going through another orgasm. "That... that's it! I feel so damn full!"

The two held each other and waited for their orgasms to subside. They shared some tender kisses before resting up a bit, deciding to clean up, but not get dressed yet. After all was clean, the two took another shower, and were soon laying beside each other in bed.

"So..." Tails started. "How do you feel about moving in permanently?"

Fiona smiled. "It'd be nice. I've got space to teach my classes, it's a nice place, and the company here is fantastic..."

Tails smiled back, kissing her neck, then her lips. "Mmm... I'd love to go one more round... but I'm also tired..."

"Hey, you wore me out too," Fiona giggled. "You're definitely not the little fox that I once knew."

"And you're not the same old vixen," Tails retorted. "But I'm good with that..."

Fiona giggled. "I love you..."

Tails kissed her again. "I love you too..."

The two shared some nuzzles before falling asleep, taking their well-earned nap. As promised, Fiona stayed with Tails, with her old house turning into a larger dance studio as Tails turned his own workplace into a bigger one. But this did nothing to separate them, as they grew closer still, and were free to show each other how much they trusted and loved each other without the eyes of the rest of the world judging them.

* * *

 **And my first piece of 2019 is now complete! I hope that you all enjoyed it, as it was fun to write. I'll see you all soon for my next More Toys chapter, then the balance of Foxhunt and Love And War shall strike again, as well as possibly new Cyber Riders 2 stuff. Just so much to come, and I look forward to seeing what you all think. Until then, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
